Twisted
by Bree1234
Summary: He's the most amazingly gorgeous but moody ladies man there is. She's a never-bring-me-down, sarcastic type of girl that has a lot of attitude when angered. When Paul Lahote imprints on Bella Swan, he flips his shit. Bella is confused and flustered.. and feeling very, very alone.. When he chooses to ignore the imprint, doing what he wants, what will happen to his beloved imprint?
1. Prologue - A cold Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Summary:** He's the most amazingly gorgeous ladies man there is. She's a never-bring-me-down, sarcastic type of girl that has a lot of attitude when angered. When Paul Lahote imprints on Bella Swan, he flips his shit. Bella is confused and flustered.. and feeling very, very alone.. When he chooses to ignore the imprint, doing what he wants, what will happen to his beloved imprint? Twisted!Imprint. Bella/Paul

**Warning:** This story will contain explicit content such as Smut, Cursing and Violence. If you cannot take this, or are under the age of 18, I highly recommend you **DO**** NOT** continue reading this.

* * *

"Everyone, I want you to meet my best friend, Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter." Jake's loud voice booms, interrupting the announcement Sam was currently about to say.

Sam, narrows his eyes at the short, petite brunette girl standing beside Jake. "Hello." He says curtly, "Jake may I speak with you." He looks at him, making point that his question was an order.

Rolling his eyes, Jake grabs Bella's shoulders, walking her to the couch and firmly placing her on the sofa. "Sit and stay." He orders her and she rolls her eyes, narrowing her eyes at him. "Oh, of course, my ever great humble master. I shall sit and stay, may I have a treat?" She asks dryly, laughter in her voice. Smiling Jake bends so his head is in front of hers and pats her head, "Good girl." He whispers, and she blushes, pushing him away.

"Go have your meeting Jake." She sighs and crosses her arms, ignoring everyone's stares. Sam grabs Jacobs shoulders in a tight grip, pulling him from the room.

An awkward kind of silence takes over the room, and Bella huffs, standing. "You know," She states, "I'm fully aware of how awkward this feels right now, and I'm sorry for my sudden appearance, but Jesus! Tell Jacob, that I went home." She lets out a heavy breathe, before turning and running into a brick of a person.

Stumbling back and landing on her butt, she glares up at the tall statue of a man. "Uh.." She blushes, scrambling to stand up. "I-I'm s-sorry!" She stutters, eyes wide, before she locks eyes with him.

Standing tensely and hardly breathing, she hardly hears the cat-calls and hoots coming from around her. Shaking her head, she starts trembling, looking around the room warily and opening her mouth to say something. The man beats her to it.

"What the fuck!?," He screams, vibrating with fury. "Now!? _Seriously!?_ No! Fuck that! I will _never ever_ love this girl!" He screams, slamming his fist in the wall. Flinching and trembling with terror, she clenches her hands into fists and ignores the deep, knife-like pain in her chest.

"I..I.." She whispers, curling her arms around her chest, she shakes her head, eyes wide as tears run down her cheeks. Jake and Sam slam the door open, and Bella's eyes lock with Jake's as he lunges forward, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to his chest.

Hearing growls, she pushes her face against his chest harder, sobs wracking and releasing from her throat. "Jake!" She sobs his name, "Jake! What's happening!?" She screams. Getting no response, she steps back, hugging herself with cold contempt in her eyes. "Jake why did you bring me here, did you know this would happen? Why the fuck am I suddenly feeling my heart break thoroughly in my chest because some boy decides to say he'd never love me?! What the fuck is going on!?" She closes her eyes, attempting to stop her tears.

Shaking her head at Jake's silence, she pushes past him, running into the man again. Mouth open wide in fear and shock, she moves around him, a pained sob escaping her lips.

A yell follows her, harsh and angry, the man screams after her, "I'm my own person, bitch! MY OWN PERSON! I will never yours, and I will never succumb to this imprint! So back the fuck off and never come here again!"

An ache in her chest bursts into flames as she falls to the ground in the woods. Her body starts shaking and she feels over heated, before the brunt of the situation settles in and she feels a cold sadness burn her flesh.

Whatever had just happened, it wasn't natural. And Bella had the feeling that she was now in the middle of a huge, deadly situation.

* * *

I hope you like it! :D


	2. Never gonna be yours

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Summary:** He's the most amazingly gorgeous ladies man there is. She's a never-bring-me-down, sarcastic type of girl that has a lot of attitude when angered. When Paul Lahote imprints on Bella Swan, he flips his shit. Bella is confused and flustered.. and feeling very, very alone.. When he chooses to ignore the imprint, doing what he wants, what will happen to his beloved imprint? Twisted!Imprint. Bella/Paul

**Warning:** This story will contain explicit content such as Smut, Cursing and Violence. If you cannot take this, or are under the age of 18, I highly recommend you **DO**** NOT** continue reading this.

* * *

Bella sighs in the passenger seat of her truck as she allows Jacob to drive her to Billy Black's home.

"Jacob.. why exactly are you forcing me to come to your house?" She mumbles quietly, chest aching. She claimed to him she had heartburn, but he was having none of it. Jacob smiles, glancing at her. "Because I thought you should have a little fun."

Shaking her head, Bella curls into a ball.

It'd been exactly one week since she'd met Jacobs friend's. One week since her heart had been torn out for no reason. The pain had got so excruciating that every time she got up to do something, she'd fall, gasping for breathe and clutching at her heart.

Jacob didn't take heed for her warning's though.

Pulling up to Sam's home, instead of the Black's, Bella shoots a sharp angered glare at him. "Really Jake?" She growls out, shaking her head and allowing a harsh, pained sound escape from her lips.

He rolls his eyes, slamming the door shut on his side and marching to her side, opening the door and pulling her from the truck, her in his arms. She giggles, before feeling the pain in her chest sharpen, causing her to gasp.

"Water!" She all but screams, and Jacob rushes to the house, throwing the door open and running her to a room. Slamming through the door, Bella looks around groggily, eyes landing on the two people on the bed.

"Ooh! Paul!" A feminine voice moans, and Bella cringes, a broken whimper escaping her lips as she hears his name, sharp torrents of pain slamming throughout her body, causing her body to spasm.

"Jake!" She whimpers, clenching her eyes shut tightly and digging her nails into his arms. A soft, barely there gasp escapes her mouth, before her eyes roll back into her head and she passes out.

* * *

Jacob stalks out of the room, laying Bella on the couch as Paul's outraged snarl reaches his ears about touching _his_ mate. Turning around and facing his nakedness, he curls his lip back.

"If you were her mate, Paul, you'd be sensible enough not to do that shit here! You'd be sensible enough to know not every girl you see will want to know you have that fucking record of fucking every girl you come across. Bella isn't your mate! She never will be if I have anything to do with it!" He shouts, ripples of outrage shaking his body.

Paul snarls, stepping closer to the angry Jacob. "Bella. Is. MINE!" He roars, and Jacob growls, narrowing his eyes at him. "I fucking imprinted on her! I can do with her whatever I want and you can't stop me!"

"It's not really your choice!" Jacob snarls, "It's hers! AND SO FAR," Jacob can barely get the words out as heat courses through his body. "YOUR DOING A LOUSY JOB AT SHOWING HER YOU LOVE HER! I'll be happy to here her say the words that create your demise, Paul!" He snarls, just as Paul starts shaking.

"She won't do that!" He growls, lips curled up. Smiling maliciously, Jacob steps back, anger still coursing through his every being. "After what happened here today, Paul, I can guarantee you, she'll reject the imprint. And I'll happily take all the pained thoughts in your head, knowing that she'll be with me, every step of the way to her recovery!"

Bella shifts on the couch, a pained whimper coming from her lips as she sits up. "Jacob.. I-I want t-to go home.." She looks up, eyes landing on Paul, causing her to shrink back, just before she jerks her body up, running out the door.

Paul stares in shock as Bella runs from the door out into the forest.

"I told you Paul, she won't ever love you if you don't get your act together. You messed up. And now, I think she's to far gone to ever be brought back to you."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is probably short :[ and I'm sorry! D: But I hope you like it c:


End file.
